


Surprise

by harrystanslouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 08:25:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13096242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrystanslouis/pseuds/harrystanslouis
Summary: Winter Drabble Prompt: Coat





	Surprise

Louis wakes to find a sticky note attached to his forehead instead of his boyfriend’s warm body beside him.

_Morning, baby._  
_There’s a surprise for you on the counter._  
_H._

Louis giddly wonders what Harry is up to, skipping to the kitchen to find a coat, a scarf, a pair of gloves, and a hat. And another note that reads, _Bundle up, baby. It’s game time._

The moment he walks outside to find his lovely, silly boy, he’s tackled to the snowy ground and peppered with kisses before Harry says with delight, “Happy Christmas, Lou! Up for a snowball fight?”


End file.
